Five Ways Hikaru Tried to Tell Kaoru 'I Love You'
by Stars of Gold
Summary: The five ways Hikaru tried to tell Kaoru that he loved his twin brother. Hitachiincest Implied KyoTama Possible MoriHoney
1. Chapter 1

**Five Ways Hikaru Tried to Tell Kaoru 'I Love You'**

* * *

_Got the idea randomly in the car on the way home from piano class. Was reinforced by a story by TheGreatOtaku called 50 Ways to Express Love. Yup, I'm writing twincest. For some reason, I can read Hitachiincest but not any other kind of -cest. Maybe because Hitachiincest is practically canon?_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was after Host Club, and everyone was lounging around, all spent from hosting. It was a sort of tradition that they hang around for a little while before they all left for home. It was nice to spend time with your friends when you knew that there was no one to talk to at home except for your pets and employees.

Mori and Honey weren't around; today they had some sort of special martial arts tournament between the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families, so they'd gone home early. Kaoru had gone to see a teacher for a while – something about writing an excellent essay and possibly writing a piece or two for the yearbook – so Hikaru was left twinless and very alone. It just wasn't the same without Kaoru.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually, you know," said Haruhi casually, placing a cup of tea in front of Hikaru.

"What?" replied Hikaru, feigning ignorance. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Kaoru. You're going to have to tell him. He's worried."

Hikaru sighed. "It's not exactly easy to go up to your twin brother and tell him that you love him."

Kyouya decided to speak up from the corner he was typing up goodness-knows-what on his laptop. "Haruhi's right, Hikaru. Your strange behavior is baffling both your brother and the customers. I suggest you resolve this quickly."

Hikaru groaned. "It's not exactly the easiest thing to do – "

"Oh, please, if idiotic Tamaki can do it multiple times every day, you can say it once."

Tamaki, who had been growing mushrooms in a corner due to rejection by Haruhi earlier, stood and crossed his arms, pouting at Kyouya. "Hey!"

Hikaru snorted. "Like his methods will work on Kaoru. Guys don't like to be called princesses."

"I use that on girls! What you need, Hikaru, is a completely new idea! Something brilliant! Something sweet! Something romantic! I know exactly what you can do, Hikaru..."

Tamaki whispered in Hikaru's ear, and Kyouya said, without even bothering to look up from his laptop, "Hikaru, you have no obligation to follow whatever it is Tamaki's saying. It's probably all bullshit, anyway."

Tamaki immediately shot over to Haruhi and covered her ears, then turned to Kyouya, wailing, "Mommy! How could you swear like that in front of our daughter?!"

"She's not a child anymore, Dad. I'm sure she already knows a few swear words."

"Sempai, please let go of me..."

Meanwhile, Hikaru's eyes were that of enlightenment.

"You know, that just might work," mumbled Hikaru, an idea blooming in his mind. He picked up his bag and ran out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going home, tell Kaoru when he comes back!"

That left Haruhi, Kyouya and Tamaki staring after him.

"Did he just..." began Kyouya doubtfully.

"...agree to use..." continued Haruhi in shock, her eyebrows raised.

"..._my_ idea?!" Tamaki finished with a surprised look on his face. Then it turned to pride and he turned to Kyouya smugly. "See, Kyouya, my ideas aren't all bad!"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "They aren't all bad," he agreed, and Tamaki cheered.

"I wasn't finished. They aren't all bad... but most of them are."

Tamaki pouted. "Kyouya!"

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Should I continue this or should I let it go? First time writing Ouran, it feels weird. Heh. Review! I already have a few ideas for the methods._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Man, that's a long name.

* * *

**

**CLAIMER: I own every spelling and grammatical error you find. You're all obliged to tell me if you find any mistakes. No exceptions. :D**


	2. Plan1:Send him flowers!

Five Ways Hikaru Tried to Tell Kaoru 'I Love You'

* * *

I am not pleased with this method. It doesn't seem loud and flashy enough for Tamaki's style. Sigh.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Hikaru grinned inwardly as he and his brother sat down on their usual couch and began entertaining their guests (he was pouting on the outside because of their script for today – today Kaoru was 'mad' at Hikaru for ditching him after Host Club yesterday). It would be soon that his plot would be put into motion...

* * *

Plan #1: Send him flowers, lots and lots of flowers!

* * *

As if on cue, the doors burst open and in walked twenty-seven delivery men, each carrying a basket of tulips in their arms.

"Delivery for Hitachiin Kaoru," said one of the men monotonously. It was obvious that he didn't like his job very much, but Kaoru didn't notice, blinking in surprise and quickly made his way over to sign the clipboard the man was holding.

"Thanks, just set them down anywhere, please," said Kaoru, still in a bit of shock. "Who...?"

The man grunted as he set down his basket of flowers on the floor next to Hikaru. "Somethin' Hikaru. That girl must like you or whatever." And with that, he left, grumbling something about rich, lovesick teenagers.

"Hikaru...?" Kaoru asked, turning to his brother questioningly, easily summoning a light blush. The fangirls gathered round and stared, captivated. Flowers were so romantic!

Hikaru smiled. "For you, Kaoru. I know you like tulips more than roses. To... make up for yesterday..." He was talking about having left Kaoru to go home alone from school. He knew and Kaoru knew, but the girls did not.

So he continued, "I admit that I was a little too rough. I'm sorry, Kaoru. Forgive me?"

Kaoru smiled, blushing, and whispered, "Of course I'll forgive you, Hikaru."

Hikaru embraced his brother tenderly, bringing their faces close together. "Oh, Kaoru..."

"Hikaru..."

The girls squealed ear-piercingly. Hikaru managed not to wince only through sheer practice. The act flowed seamlessly into the rest of their script, though it hadn't really been planned.

Kaoru was confused. Hikaru knew that, he could see it in his eyes. Twin telepathy, you know.

_Hikaru? That wasn't in the script._

Oh, you know me. Spontaneous and all.

_Alright, but when did you have the time to go and order those flowers? We've been together since I got home last night._

What do you think I left early for?

_...But that means – _

Hikaru cut him off with a wink and nodded to Tamaki. Tamaki wore a bright grin and shot him a thumbs-up.

"That was your idea?" asked Haruhi, staring through the squealing mass of girls at the twins. Tamaki nodded proudly. "Yup! Look at that blush on Kaoru's face! It's working!"

Haruhi sighed. "Sempai, Kaoru always blushes when they do their routine."

Tamaki shook his head. "No, no, this one's _different_! Look, look, usually they look kind of amused but now Kaoru looks flustered! It's working, it's working! Mommy, Mommy, come look, it's working!"

Kyouya looked up. He glanced briefly at the twins and returned to his ledger. "No, Daddy, I think this particular idea of yours failed."

"What?! But look at him, he's... oh."

A look of sad understanding had descended upon Kaoru's face, covered up quite well (though not well enough to escape the Host Club, all of whom were really quite observant) by his blush and his thanking Hikaru for the flowers shyly.

"The flowers never work," said Mori, materializing next to them out of thin air with a sleeping Honey in his arms. (Apparently, Honey had stayed up a little too late during his midnight candy raid the night before.)

"Ah! Mori-sempai, you scared me!" Tamaki cried, jumping. Honey twitched, causing Haruhi and Tamaki to flinch, but Mori simply stroked Honey's head and the blonde boy went back to peaceful slumber.

"Of course they don't. Though I can't say either of us ever did it quite as extravagantly," said Kyouya, looking around at the tulips covering almost every available surface. "But I suppose Kaoru is a little more dense than even our subjects. Wouldn't you say, Mori-sempai?"

"Ah," said Mori, glancing at the sleeping boy in his arms fondly.

Haruhi and Tamaki blinked in unison.

"You sent tulips to someone, Kyouya?!" Tamaki shrieked. "Why did I not know this?! How can you keep things from Daddy, Mommy?!?!" Mori gave Tamaki a reprimanding glance (which he ignored in his excitement) and soothed Honey into slumber once more.

Kyouya shook his head, as if lamenting the fact that his best friend was such an idiot. "Think back to last Thursday, Tamaki." And with that, he closed his laptop and stood. "Host Club is over for today. Please leave in a calm, timely manner," he called over the squeals. Glancing at the tulips all around and deciding that they could be reused, he added, "And please do not trample over the tulips; it will cause the twins much pain." Well, it was true. If they were ruined, the twins would be the ones to stay back and clean up.

After the girls had been hustled out, Tamaki finally grasped the memory of 'last Thursday' and cried, with his finger stretched out to the sky, "That was the day you gave me that daisy, Kyouya!"

Kyouya nodded once. "Yes, it was."

"But what does that have to do with you liking someone and sending flowers to them?" asked Tamaki obliviously.

Everyone sighed. "Tono, you really are dense," said Hikaru, sighing. Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, really. So oblivious."

Tamaki frowned. "Like you're any better, Kaoru!" he said, sticking out his tongue childishly. Kaoru blinked. "Huh?"

Everyone turned to stare at him. "Um, Kaoru, look around you. See the tulips?" Haruhi asked slowly. Kaoru shrugged. "Those are from Hikaru. He didn't mean it that way anyway."

Hikaru nodded in agreement with his brother until he realized exactly what Kaoru had said and his jaw dropped open in shock.

"He got them as an apology because he keeps kicking me off of the bed. Right, Hikaru?" asked Kaoru brightly, smiling at his twin.

With just about no courage left, Hikaru smiled weakly and nodded dumbly. "Um, yeah..."

"Hikaru! You must tell him! Don't let my plan fail, or nobody will ever let me hear the end of it!" called Tamaki desperately.

Kaoru blinked. "Tell me? Tell me what?"

Hikaru looked around nervously for a distraction. "Uh, nothing, Kaoru... Let's go, Mother wants us to help her with her new line!"

Without waiting for a response from anyone, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the wrist and left in a gigantic hurry.

"Well, Tamaki, I guess that idea of yours just wasn't as good as you thought it was," said Kyouya.

"It was quite stupid," added Haruhi bluntly.

Mori nodded. "Ah."

Tamaki sank into his Corner of Depression.

* * *

Plan #1: Send him flowers, lots and lots of flowers! – _**FAIL

* * *

**_

I know it sucks and took ages. Sorry. Review! Whose plan do you want to see next: Mori or Honey's?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Damn, that really _is_ a long name.

CLAIMER: I own every spelling and grammatical error you find. You're all obliged to tell me if you find any mistakes. No exceptions. :D


	3. Plan 2: Bake him a cake!

Five Ways Hikaru Tried to Tell Kaoru 'I Love You'

* * *

Hee. I decided to do Honey's first. It makes more sense to do it in this order. Plus it's fun. :D

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Hikaru sighed as he sat down on a very fluffy armchair that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere.

"Ano ne, Hika-chan," began Honey, blinking innocently up at the redhead with a whole cake on a plate in front of him. "You look sad. What's wrong?"

Hikaru sighed again. "I'm... in love, Honey-sempai," he said. "But I don't know how to tell the person I'm in love with," he complained, sighing once more and resting his head on his hand.

Honey smiled knowingly. "It's Kao-chan, ne?"

Hikaru blinked, blushing slightly. "H-How'd you know?"

"I've been watching you, Hika-chan. You're going to need a lot to get Kao-chan to really understand what you mean," said Honey sagely. He then proceeded to ruin the mood completely by taking a huge forkful of cake and somehow managing to shove the whole thing into his mouth as well as swallowing it whole.

"Waiii," said Honey blissfully, his eyes closed in pleasure. "This is gooood! Ne, ne, Takashi! Try some, try some!"

Hikaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Mori dipped his head and allowed Honey to gently put a forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Is it good, Takashi?" he heard Honey ask Mori.

"Ah," said Mori.

_Hmm,_ thought Hikaru. _I never knew Mori-sempai liked cake._ Hikaru smiled and thought off-handedly, _Kaoru likes chocolate cake._

Cake.

Hikaru normally never baked. It was more of Kaoru's style, though he himself could bake rather well. Maybe...

"Maybe I could use cake?"

Mori looked at him and blinked. "Ah?"

Honey seemed to realize what Hikaru was talking about and nodded happily. "Cake! Cake makes everyone happy! You should bake him some yummy cake!"

Hikaru grinned. "Thanks, Honey-sempai!" he called over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Oi, Hikaru!" called Tamaki after him. "Host Club's about to start–"

"No, let him go," said Kyouya. Tamaki blinked and turned to his best friend. "What? But with only one half of the brotherly love team, profits will go down, don't you think?!"

Kyouya smiled his devil smile. "The fangirls have been wanting Kaoru as a seme and Hikaru as the uke for ages, but Hikaru has always protested. With him out of the picture, we can start the idea and make him comply later on."

Tamaki sighed. "Well, if Kyouya says so..." he mumbled.

"Eh?" blinked Kaoru, who'd just come back after a potty break. "Where's Hikaru?" he asked, slightly panicked. Hikaru was like his other half. Without him close by at all times felt really, really weird. And also very scary. Like that time Hikaru went on a date with Haruhi –

Well, it was a dark, dark time for Kaoru. Let's not go there.

"Hika-chan went home," chirped Honey from his corner. "He had something special to do!"

Kaoru felt betrayed. Was this _something_ so special that he couldn't even wait for his _twin_ to get out of the goddamn bathroom before actually leaving?!

"Kaoru," said Mori, reading his mind easily. "Don't be hurt. Hikaru's mission has to do with you."

"Un!" chirped Honey, nodding enthusiastically. "I bet there will be something _really special_ for you when you get home!"

Kaoru sighed, still uneasy but a little reassured. "I guess if sempai-tachi say so..." he mumbled, making his way over to his and Hikaru's usual spot.

"Kaoru," called Kyouya, his lips curling into his devilish smile. "Since Hikaru isn't here today, we'll be carrying out that idea the fangirls had..."

Haruhi, who'd just walked into the room, shivered. She had the feeling Kyouya-sempai was being even more evil than usual, and that was saying something. Resolving to stay far, far away from the Shadow King, Haruhi quickly made her way over to her sofa, hoping to finish up some homework before Tamaki realized she was there.

Plan #2: Bake him some yummy cake!

The Hitachiin Manor really wasn't that far from school, but if Kaoru had been there, he would've had the common sense to call up their limo driver to pick them up. Unfortunately, Kaoru took more than his fair share of common sense, leaving Hikaru with practically none. Thus, Hikaru actually ran all the way home.

Though, it wasn't as drastic as it would have been had Kaoru been with him. The twins were equal in speed, but Hikaru had way more stamina than Kaoru. They supposed there had to be _some_ sort of compensation.

The moment Hikaru reached home, he kicked off his shoes (though he turned back to place them properly on the shoe rack after a moment of consideration – his mother was scary when she was mad, and she hated it when her sons (more like her son Hikaru, because Kaoru was a neat freak just like her; but, like they said, there had to be _some _kind of compensation: Hikaru had more of their mother's famed temper than Kaoru) chucked their things everywhere) and scowled briefly, remembering that he'd forgotten to take his school bag home with him. He figured that Kaoru would take it home with him, though, and went straight to the kitchen.

The chefs in the kitchen stared at him. Hikaru decided that the best course of action would be to pretend to be Kaoru. (Kaoru came in to get supplies for cooking sometimes. The twins had their own personal kitchenette, but sometimes supplies ran out and Kaoru was too excited to wait for anyone to restock, so he grabbed some supplies from the main kitchen.)

So, with a voice just a little higher than his usual, Hikaru said, "I'm just here for some flour." The chefs nodded and one brought over a tall jar of flour. "Here you are, Kaoru-sama. Cook well," said the chef. Hikaru smiled a pretty good imitation of Kaoru's gentle smiles and gave a little bow. "Thank you," he said, then he walked out. Kaoru was always polite, even to the staff. He didn't see why he had to be mean to the poor people who were forced to wait on them hand and foot.

Hikaru, on the other hand, couldn't care less either way.

In compensation –

Okay, I'll stop with that compensation thing.

In any case, Hikaru made his way up to their shared bedroom. He set the jar of flour on the counter, took off his jacket and tie and threw them onto the bed. Rolling his sleeves up, Hikaru grinned and pulled out a cookbook. "Let's get cooking."

--

Host Club

--

"Kaoru-kun? Where's Hikaru-kun?" asked the brunette girl sitting across from Kaoru worriedly. Kaoru smiled with a hint of worry in his expression (that wasn't completely fake) and shook his head with a slight blush. "He's just a bit sore, that's all. He didn't feel up to hosting."

The girls blinked. "Why would he be sore?" asked the brunette, slightly confused. Hikaru was the seme and Kaoru was the uke, so why...?

"Well, um... Usually I don't like to say this kind of thing, but, um..." he hesitated, his blush darkening profusely and he refused to look any of them in the eye. "Well, last night... was the first night Hikaru decided to let me," Kaoru's blush somehow managed to deepen, and he whispered out, "be the seme."

The girls squealed loudly.

Kyouya smiled evilly, satisfied with the reaction. "Good, good," he said to himself, writing something profusely in his notebook. "I expect interest in the twins to shoot up quite soon, so if I increase their designation price..."

Tamaki always found it totally _awesome_ that Kyouya only ever talked to himself if only Tamaki was within hearing distance. If anyone else was near, he would remain quiet and mysterious.

"Ne, ne, Mommy," asked Tamaki, nudging Kyouya affectionately. "What do you think Hikaru's doing?"

"Not something stupid like the last idea he had," said Kyouya, automatically taking a jab at Tamaki's pride. Tamaki pouted and began to tear up. "Mommy's so mean!" he wailed.

Kyouya sighed. "Get back to your designators, Tamaki."

"I can't. They've all gone crowding around Kaoru," Tamaki pointed out.

"Ah, I see," said Kyouya, pushing up his glasses. "In response to your question, I believe that Hikaru is baking a cake for his twin," he added, catching a glance of the irresistible puppy eyes. Tamaki briefly rejoiced at the fact that he'd managed to wheedle information out of his mysterious best friend, then frowned. "A cake?"

"Did someone say cake?" asked Honey, suddenly appearing next to them.

"Ah! Honey-sempai, you scared me!" Tamaki cried, jumping. Then he blinked. "I feel déjà vu," he said.

"You did the exact same thing two days ago at 16:26:34-37 when Mori-sempai materialized right next to us," said Kyouya, consulting his notebook.

"Oh, right," said Tamaki cheerily, not at all bothered by the fact that Kyouya knew the precise time down to the seconds.

"Hikaru's making a cake for him, right, sempai-tachi?" Kyouya asked the two seniors. Both nodded.

"I think it's such a nice thing to do!" proclaimed Honey cutely, thoroughly convinced that cake could make its way into anyone's heart.

"And you, Mori-sempai?" asked Kyouya, still scribbling away in his notebook. "Do you think the plan will work?"

Mori regarded Kaoru for a long moment.

"Fifty-fifty. Depends," he said finally, turning back to Kyouya.

Kyouya nodded, as if he'd expected this answer. "Hmm, true."

"WHY IS HARUHI NOT COMING OVER?!?!" wailed Tamaki, tears pouring out of his eyes like a fountain. The other hosts blinked. It was true that Haruhi seemed to be keeping a fair distance from them. It was strange, considering she was usually very social with them.

"Do you think it has something to do with Hikaru?!" whispered Tamaki furiously, instantly protective over his 'daughter'.

"No," said Kyouya with a snort. "She appears to be afraid of me today. Hmm."

Over at her newly vacated loveseat, Haruhi wrote a note on an extremely bright yellow piece of paper to remind Kaoru to take Hikaru's bag home and taped it to Hikaru's bag, which she realized was extraordinarily light for all the subjects the students of Class 1-A were taking. She then wrote a note to herself to remind herself to reprimand Hikaru later on a sticky note and stuck it to her forearm before pulling her sleeve back down over it.

Haruhi sighed. It wasn't fun avoiding people, it really wasn't.

...

Oh well. At least now she had time to finish up her homework before going home.

--

Hitachiin Manor

--

Hikaru popped the mold full of cake batter into the oven triumphantly. Now all he had to do was wait with the icing...

--

Host Club

--

Host Club was almost over, and Kaoru was quite tired from having to entertain so many guests at the same time. Usually he had Hikaru with him, but today...

Well, today Hikaru was being a big jackass and had _left _his_ twin brother _in the_ middle _ofthe_ day _withouteventakinghis_ school bag_.

Damn that shithead.

--

Hitachiin Manor

--

Hikaru grinned gleefully as he heard the telltale 'ding' of the oven.

"Awesome," he said to himself as he pulled out the cake. "This is going to be so totally _awesome_."

He grabbed a jar of melted chocolate and chuckled to himself. "Kaoru's gonna _love_ this."

--

Host Club

--

Kaoru sighed. Host Club was over for the day, but Kaoru just wasn't up to the usual post-club hanging out. Not without Hikaru.

Hikaru. That bastard. Damn that shithead, Hikaru.

"I'll just be going now," he mumbled darkly, his anger at Hikaru rising again. He remembered to take Hikaru's bag with him (thanks to a bright yellow note left by Haruhi) and bade the other hosts a dark goodbye before rushing out the front doors and into the cool, air-conditioned limo.

"Ah, Kaoru-sama, where's Hikaru-sama?" asked the driver, knowing that Kaoru always sat on the right. Imagine his surprise when Kaoru's mood darkened. "He's already gone home. I'm going to _murder_ that bastard," growled Kaoru.

The driver thought it best to just shut up and drive.

--

Hitachiin Manor

--

Kaoru took off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack next to Hikaru's, then stomped up the stairs to their room, all the while muttering curses under his breath.

"Hikaru," began Kaoru in a dangerous growl as he opened the door to their room, fully expecting his twin to be lying on the bed, playing video games. Then he blinked and paused as the smell of freshly baked banana cake assualted him. Who could've made the cake? ...Hikaru?!

"H-Hikaru..." mumbled Kaoru in amazement, going over to the kitchenette and smiling at the sight of Hikaru slowly icing a cake, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Even more comical than that was the fact that Hikaru was actually wearing a bright pink apron.

...Actually, that sight wasn't really _that_ comical. In fact, it was kind of cute –

Too bad Hikaru would never allow himself to be dressed like that in public. The fangirls would go wild, especially now that they were doing a role reversal.

Deciding not to ruin Hikaru's hard work, Kaoru waited for Hikaru to finally finish before stomping over to him and saying loudly, "HI-KA-RUU!"

Hikaru yelped and jumped two feet in the air before turning to Kaoru in alarm.

"W-What?" he asked nervously.

Kaoru got right up in Hikaru's face. "You left me all alone at Host Club," snarled Kaoru viciously, glaring at Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled sheepishly. "I was baking. You know, for – "

Kaoru cut him off. "I know what it's for, Hikaru, but _why_ _the hell_ didn't you let me come and help you?"

Hikaru looked at him strangely. "...That would kind of defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?"

Kaoru frowned. "I know you wanted to do something for Mom by yourself, but you could've at least _told_ me!" whined Kaoru, pouting cutely as he crossed his arms and glared at Hikaru.

"Um..."

"Mom's coming home soon, and you were anxious, I get it, but couldn't you have waited _three minutes_ for me to get back from the goddamn toilet?!"

"Actually..."

"Jesus, Hikaru! I can't believe your _nerve_!"

"Well, in all honesty..."

Hitachiin Yuzuha burst into the room with a bright grin and outstretched arms. "Hikaru! Kaoru! My little boys!" She gathered them both into a tight hug, nearly squeezing the life out of them.

"Mom!" the twins exclaimed, hugging back and similarly almost squeezing the life of their mother. "Happy birthday!" chirped Kaoru.

"Yeah, happy birthday," echoed Hikaru, inwardly cursing his timing. Why, oh _why_ did he pick _today_ of all days to bake a cake for Kaoru?

When they broke apart, Kaoru pointed at the cake. "Mom, look! Hikaru baked a chocolate cake for your birthday!"

Yuzuha gasped and stared at Hikaru in shock. "My, my, Hikaru! Are you sure your brother didn't help you?" she asked, ruffling his hair. "Well, gee, mom," said Hikaru sarcastically. "Thanks for the confidence in my abilities."

Yuzuha smiled. "Oh, I'm just teasing you, sweetie. I know you're just as good as your brother at baking."

Hikaru smiled weakly. "Yeah. Well, I'll just take this down to the kitchen..."

"I'll help you with that," said Kaoru quickly, taking the cake and smirking at Hikaru. "You might want to get out of that pink apron before the help sees you," he said with a mischievous grin, winking at Hikaru.

Yuzuha laughed as she watched her older son turn pink and scramble out of the pink apron like it was poisonous.

"You watch out, Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted after his laughing twin, his face still pink from embarrassment.

"You boys are so cute," said Yuzuha, ruffling Hikaru's hair again.

"Mom!" whined Hikaru. "It took me ages to get it that way!"

Yuzuha looked at her son knowingly. "You mean that you rolled out of bed, washed your hair and towel-dried it, don't you?"

Hikaru grinned. "Of course."

Yuzuha chuckled. "See you downstairs, Hikaru, dear."

Hikaru smiled until his mother left, and then he dropped onto the bed with a sigh.

_Well,_ he thought wryly. _At least I did something for mom's birthday..._

Plan #2: Bake him some yummy cake! **–**_** FAIL

* * *

**_

Next up: Mori!

I quite like this one. Review, people! I've got to go to school now... T.T

* * *

DISCLAIMER: If Ouran were mine, twincest and Kyoutama would be real canon and Haruhi would be nothing more than a squealing fangirl.

* * *

CLAIMER: I own every spelling and grammatical error you find. You're all obliged to tell me if you find any mistakes. No exceptions. :D


End file.
